Right number
by Skovko
Summary: Months have passed since the night Beatrix accidently sent a nude to Drew and he came to her home. They've been meeting up more and more often. These days they're meeting several times a week. Things are about to take a turn when he asks about her weekend plans and her answer forces him to see the truth. (Sequel to Wrong Number.)


Drew enjoyed this slow pace Beatrix was setting. As long as he had his dick planted far up her ass, she could go as slow as she wanted. And she was something else when she took all of his dick up that tight ass. He liked the slow movement. He knew it made her feel every inch of him filling her again and again.

It had been months since she sent that nude selfie to him by accident. Months since he went to her home and fucked her for the first time. Months since they made this deal to call each other whenever they were in need of a good fuck. It turned out they needed it more often than expected. They were meeting up several times a week these days and he could honestly say that he hadn't touched another woman while this had been going on. She fulfilled his every need.

He leaned forward a bit on the chair. He was sitting on her office chair without arm rests. She was sitting on top of him in a reversed cowgirl, riding him slowly and so good. Her feet was on the floor, making it easier for her to move and control things.

He felt his balls tighten and he finally turned on the small vibrator in his hand. He reached around her and between her legs, placing the vibrator on her clit to force her to cum quickly. It never failed to make her cum within half a minute. He had an arm around her waist, holding her up against his body as she started shaking like crazy. Her ass got even tighter, nearly suffocating his dick and forcing him to cum with her.

He held on to her for as long as she needed to get her breathing under control and for her strength to return to her body. She let out a little giggle and started standing up. Just as slow as she had been riding him. He watched as his dick slowly left her ass and then she stepped away and went to the bathroom to clean up.

He went to the kitchen to wash his dick. Afterwards he went back to her office to start getting dressed. She came back shortly after, walked over and kissed him. In all this time he had gotten to know her. They talked often. Both over the phone but also when they met up. It was still just sex but he knew the woman he was fucking. He started buttoning his shirt, trying to seem as casual as possible while talking to her.

"Any plans for the weekend?" He asked.  
"I have a date actually," she answered.

It felt like someone squeezed his heart tight. He hadn't for one second thought that she was still seeing anyone on the side. He knew the whole Finn thing had been over for good the day she accidental sent that nude selfie to him.

"That's good," he said. "I'm going to a party."  
"With a date?" She asked.  
"No, it's just me. Just a boring party. I'm gonna stay for a drink or two and then disappear," he answered.

He felt odd when he went home that night. He tossed and turned all night, trying to figure out what had happened. He was tired when he dragged himself to that party next night. This annoying big party for a bunch of firms in town to connect and make business deals.

"Drew!" Someone called.

He turned to see his former coworker Braun Strowman walk towards him. Braun had gotten work in another firm and Drew would have preferred for Braun to not come near him ever again.

"Braun!" Drew greeted him. "How are you doing?"  
"I'm good. I'm here with a date actually. Where did she go? Ah, there. I see she got us drinks," Braun said.

Drew wanted the ground to open up and swallow him when he saw Beatrix walk up with two glasses of champagne. She looked amazing in that umber brown cocktail dress.

"Here you go," she handed Braun a glass.  
"Thank you," Braun said. "Beatrix, this is..."

She turned her head and looked at Drew surprised.

"Drew?" She asked.  
"You know each other?" Braun asked.  
"Yeah, we do," she smiled.  
"How?" Braun asked.  
"That's a funny story actually," Drew smirked. "One that you probably wouldn't wanna share on a first date."  
"That funny, huh?" Braun seemed annoyed.  
"Excuse me. I need a drink too," Drew said.

Drew walked up to grab a glass of champagne and then walked outside on the balcony. He needed a moment to himself. He felt angry and hurt. Of all the people in the world she could date, she had chosen Braun.

"Drew," her voice came from behind him.  
"Go away!" He snarled.

She walked up next to him and he couldn't help but look at her.

"Sorry," he said. "You look beautiful tonight."  
"Drop the formalities," she said. "Why did you sell me out like that in there?"  
"Sell you out?" He snorted.

He grabbed her face and spun her around so her back was against the railing.

"Selling you out would have been me telling him how I fucked your ass last night. How you took my fat cock so far up your ass that you could practically taste it. How you moaned and fucking whimpered as you rode my cock," he said.  
"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

He crashed his lips down on hers, kissing her demandingly and beggingly at the same time. He felt her arms come around him and her hands grab his shirt on his back.

"Drew!" She whimpered.  
"I don't want you with him or anyone else for that matter. I only want you to be with me," he said.  
"That's not fair. You said you could never give me anything serious. I love what we have but I want a future with someone," she said.  
"And I'm ready to give you that. When you told me last night you had a date, something broke inside me. I spent all night trying to figure it out. In the end I had to accept that I've fallen in love with you despite trying so hard not to," he said.

He stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. Her eyes were wet but she managed to keep the tears within.

"But you said..." She started.  
"I know what I said and I meant it back then. Braun used to work in the same company as me. He left one day out of the blue and took half the clients with him. I was under a lot of stress when I received that picture of you. I had to try and keep our company above water and get new clients. We're there again. I did it. And I was fucking awesome, I might add," he smirked proudly. "But I didn't count on you weaseling your way into my heart along the way."

She looked so beautiful. All he wanted to do was kiss her again but he held himself back. He had finally let her know the truth and he knew this would probably be their final moment together after what he had just revealed. That was alright. As long as she knew the truth, he could walk away. Heartbroken for sure but he could walk away.

"I know I was just a rebound from that Finn guy," he said.  
"You were at first but things changed. You became more and I..." She bit her lip. "I fell in love with you. I realized that a long time ago."  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.  
"I didn't wanna lose you already," she answered.  
"But Braun..." He started.  
"Braun is the first man asking me out since I met you. I didn't plan on it going any further than tonight. I just needed to see how the world would look with a man that might want me," she said.  
"I want you!" He said firmly.

He kissed her again. He had to show her that he really meant it.

"How much?" She asked.

He smirked at that tone in her voice. There was no sadness left. Just that playful tone from his beautiful, little kitten that he loved hearing.

"I'll show you," he said. "We've never spent the night together so you're coming home with me tonight. And tomorrow I'll cook you breakfast."  
"You can cook?" She asked.  
"I'll buy you breakfast," he corrected with a laugh. "And then we take it from there. One day at the time."

She took his hand and laced her fingers in between his.

"Amazing what a text to the wrong number can do," she said.  
"Wrong number?" He shook his head. "You hit the right number that night, kitten."


End file.
